


Forced

by LordSin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark fic, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Graphic Rape, I am so sorry, Jasper is very bad, Miscarriage, Other, Periodt doesn't deserve any of this, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Things will get worse before they get better, but with gemlings, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSin/pseuds/LordSin
Summary: Jasper held the struggling green gem up by her neck, smiling triumphantly. She could hear the remaining Crystal Gems calling out for their fallen leader. They were so focused on stopping the corruptions from crushing the two gems on the ground that they hadn't even realized Peridot was in any danger. Jasper could laugh at how disorganized they were, but she had more pressing matters. She tilts Peridot's head, and watches at she freezes in fear as Jasper increased the grip on her neck.  "You," Jasper breaths out. "You are going to be perfect for my army."Hello! I can't believe I'm writing this but... Here we are. I couldn't get the idea of Jasper having gemlings with one of the Crystal Gems to grow her army out of my head. Since Peridot is my favorite character and I love her to death I decided she'd be a great character to emotionally and physically destroy... whoops. Please keep in mind this fic is 18+, has very triggering content, and is not suitable for all audiences. Read tags and starting notes before you read any chapters, please!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! LordSin here to bring you my first ever fanfiction on this website. Please keep in mind that despite my username, I am very new to writing NSFW content. In fact, this will be my first published work containing NSFW material in it. This story is also completely written and edited by me. That means there will more likely than not be grammar and spelling mistakes I will not catch. Please point them out to me in a comment in a non threatening manner so I can fix it. This fic takes place after the events of Crack the Whip, and before the events of Beta/Earthlings
> 
> IMPORTANT! If you're gonna read any part of these notes, read this! This fic will contain extremely graphic rape. This is something that is a horrible thing that happens to far to many people in real life. This piece of writing is a work of FICTION. I do not support any type of non consensual sex unless it is in fiction, and it is made very clear that it is not an okay thing to happen in real life. I will put trigger warning at the start of each chapter to make sure no one comes across content that disturbs them. A brief summary will be provides at the end so you can skip a chapter and still know what's going on.
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter: mention of future rape, violence, gems poofing, blood, ect. Honestly, these will be tamest warning you will get for awhile, so be prepared for it t get worse.
> 
> If anyting else so be put in the trigger warning for this chapter please let me know in the comments. And with that, please enjoy the first chapter.

Jasper hated earth.

The moment she had broken free from it's crust she had hated it. She hated the sun, she hated the water, she hate all of the creatures who inhabited it. She particularly hated the rebels trying to protect the worthless rock. It was what she was made for after all, to serve Pink Diamond against the Crystal Gems.

Every gem had a place, a destiny, and hers was to destroy the Crystal Gems at any cost.

If there was thing Jasper did love it was fighting. From the moment she was created she was fighting in Pink Diamond name. Not only did she enjoy fighting in the war on Earth, but she was good at it. Legends were created about her. She was inspiration to the armies of homeworld, someone to rally with, particularly after Pink Diamond was shattered. Homeworld soldiers needed someone to stand with, and that gem was Jasper.

The only regret Jasper had during the war was never meeting Rose Quartz in battle. She had very little doubt that she would have been able to shatter the Crystal Gem leader if she'd only been able to fight her.

Once the war ended Jasper was taken to Homeworld for the first time. She'd been given a high rank, higher than any other Jasper, maybe higher than any other Quartz. She was offered many things for her service in the war. She'd even been offered her own Pearl, a rare gift meant only for the most high ranking gems. She refused the Pearl, of course. She had no time to take care of a stupid servant. The only thing she had wanted was to back into battle, and that was no place for a Pearl.

Yellow Diamond made her a general after learning of her desire to go back into. Yellow Diamond was nothing compared to Pink, but Jasper accepted her as her new leader, and tried to serve her just as well as she served her original Diamond. She went on many missions after that, but none of them compared to the thrill of the war on Earth. So, when she learned of the mission to Earth to check up on the cluster she jumped at the chance to go on the mission.

It was a huge mistake.

The Peridot assigned was newly formed, and this was her first serious mission. Not only did she talk back, not understanding that Jasper was not just any Quartz solder, but she treated her like she was stupid. Certainly, Jasper was made to be more brawn than brain, and she was not ashamed to admit that, but she did not need a Peridot to constantly remind her of Homeworld laws whenever she was trying to relax during the long trip to Earth.

Peridot was nothing compared to the informant, a Lapis Lazuli. She difficult the entire mission, refusing to answer any questions about the Crystal Gems directly. Eventually Jasper got impatient and used some... more violent methods to get her to talk. It was worth Peridot chewing her out for hurting her informant. They got the location of the Crystal Gems base and that was all that mattered.

Everything went downhill once they got to Earth. Not only was she beaten by a fusion of all things, but then the Malachite disaster happened. 

Which lead her here. Hiding out in her original Kindergarten while she collected corrupted gems. They were awful soldiers, and Jasper hated working with them, but they would do until she could put her newest plan into action to get new soldiers. 

It involved many risks. The biggest was that it would break the number one rule on Homeworld. Fusion of two different types of gems would get gems shattered, but if she went through with her plan and failed then The Diamonds would grind her gemstone into dust.

However, she did not plan on failing. She was going to destroy the Crystal Gem and take back this pitiful planet for Homeworld. 

First, she had to get that annoying Peridot back.

 

Peridot let out a small yelp as she felt something wrap around her ankle, jerking swiftly and pulling her off her feet. She lands on her face, happy not for the first or last time that her visor protected her gem. She gasps as large claws swipe above her, slashing through the space she had occupied just a moment before. The corruption who owned the claws snarls, looking down and spotting Peridot. Before it could attack again it was distracted by Garnet punching it hard in the side, and it backed away growling.

"Watch out Peri! You almost because monster chow!" Amethyst calls, unwrapping her whip from Peridot's ankle. 

"Amethyst's right. You should only be observing. Try not to get so close," Pearl calls from behind the corruption, "Go back and stand with Steven. We'll finish this one off."

Peridot nods, scrambling up and moving to stand beside Steven. Once she was safe she couldn't help but that if wasn't her fault the Crystal Gems had let the monster get so close to her. After all, this was her first official mission, and although her new found metal powers helped, she was not made for fighting. She was a technical gem after all! 

Peidot let herself relax as a particularly hard punch from Garnet made the corruption poof into green smoke before its gem fell to the ground.

"Nice work everyone," Garnet says, picking up the gem and bubbling it. 

"Good job distracting it Peridot. That let Garnet get really close," Steven praises, and Peridot felt pride flair in her chest. She'd helped! She was useful to the Crystal Gems!

"Uh, hate to be a mood killer here, but what's that noise?" Amethyst asks. The moment she mention it Peridot realized that a distant rumbling of several sets of heavy footsteps could be heard. All the gems look up to see the figures of six corrupted gems coming over the crest of a hill. On top of the largest was the unmistakable form of Jasper.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Garnet went into action. "Amethyst, Pearl, stick with me." She orders urgently. "Steven, Peridot, you two stay back. Do not get involved unless you have to. And under no circumstances try to fight Jasper alone, understood?"

The two youngest gems nod, Steven summoning his shield.

"Get ready." Garnet says as the corruptions get closer. "Don't allow yourselves to be separated."

 

Jasper smirks as she watches the Crystal Gems summon their weapons and get into a battle formation. She could see Peridot hiding behind that odd form of Rose confirming he suspicions that the green gem had joined the Crystal Gems. Not that it would matter. Traitor or not, she would serve the same use.

There was no pause for an exchange of words. Jasper charged in with all six of her corruptions. It was not a clean battle strategy, but that was not the point. All she had to do was cause enough confusion to get to her target.

Her strategy seemed to work. With Rose and Peridot hanging back the other three were extremely outnumbered. Each one was trying to battle two corruptions a once, and were quickly being overwhelmed. She almost laughed at how easy this would be.

Not that she expected anything else. She was perfect after all.

 

Peridot gasped as corruptions met Crystal Gems. Each gem was fighting two corruptions at once, Garnet placing herself in front of the corruption Jasper was riding on. Next to her Steven seemed just as tense as she felt. His eyes flickered between the fighting gems, his shield held tightly. As the two of them watch Pearl managed to spear a corruption in the chest, letting it poof into smoke.

"Nice of P!" Amethyst laughs, turning to grin at Pearl. While she was momentarily distracted the larger of the two corruptions Amethyst had been fighting swatted her in the side, sending the small gem crashing to the ground. 

"Amethyst!" Pearl, Steven, and Peridot all scream at once. Both Steven and Pearl quickly rush to protect the purple gem, leaving Peridot alone to watch the fight nervously.

Garnet and Jasper were fighting viciously, although Jasper did very little beside command the corruption to fight while Garnet dodged and threw odd punches when she could. Still, the fusion was being forced back under the sheer force of two corruptions and a battle wise gem fighting against her. Peridot gasps as she notices the gem of the corruption Pearl had poofed earlier had started to glow, a clear sign it was about to reform. Garnet was being forced right towards it as she was pushed backwards. 

"Garnet! Look out you clod!" Peridot yells, running forward to try to alert the fusion and possibly stall the reforming corrupted gem.

 

Jasper was smiles, shocked to see her target run right towards her as the green gem tried to warn the fusion of the danger behind her. It was already too late. As Garnet turned to figure out what Peridot was yelling about the corruption reformed. Its large paw sent the fusion flying, crashing right in front of the corruption Jasper was riding. Its claws came down, digging into the fusions flesh before she poofed into a cloud of smoke.

It took a second for the rest of the Crystal Gems to react. Yet as soon as they did they all rushed forward, trying to stop the two gems from being crushed underneath the paws of the corruptions. 

Excellent. They were distracted. This was the perfect chance to capture her target.

Jasper jumped down, unnoticed by the Crystal Gems as they were overwhelmed with corruptions. Peridot was among them, shrieking as she dodged and ran between the corruptions. One of the corruptions locked onto her, turning to crush her under its paw. Jasper quickly lunged forward, grabbing Peridot by the back of her shirt and pulling her out of the way.

"Ow! Let go of me you...y-you.." Jasper almost laughed as Peridot's voice quieted down she realized who was hanging onto her. "J-Jasper."

Jasper held the struggling green gem up by her neck, smiling triumphantly. She could hear the remaining Crystal Gems calling out for their fallen leader. They were so focused on stopping the corruptions from crushing the two gems on the ground that they hadn't even realized Peridot was in any danger. Jasper could laugh at how disorganized they were, but she had more pressing matters. She tilts Peridot's head, and watches at she freezes in fear as Jasper increased the grip on her neck. "You," Jasper breaths out. "You are going to be perfect for my army."

Peridot's eyes widen in fear just before Jasper crushes her neck. Her physical form poofs, her gem falling onto the ground at Jasper's feet. Jasper leans over, picking up the green gem in her tight grip. Her plan could finally be put into action.

"Guys, Jasper had Peridot!"

Of course it would be Rose who would notice a member of her group missing. Jasper didn't move as the leader rushed at her, not paying attention to the corruptions. Jasper smirks as one runs up to Rose, claws coming down on her arm.

Rose let out a pained yell, but instead of poofing red liquid spilled out of three cuts on her arm. Jasper once again wondered why she had given up her pervious form for this weak, small thing that couldn't even poof properly.

"Steven!" The Pearl yells, putting herself between Rose and the corruption, spears flying to keep it back. "Amethyst, grab Steven! We have to get him back to the temple."

"No, I'm fine. We have to get Peridot," Rose protests as The Runt grabs her. "Amythest, let me go!"

So disorganized. Jasper scoffs, turning her back on the remaining three gems. They would no longer be a problem with both of their leaders injured and still a few corruptions to deal with. She grabs a corruption by the mane, getting on it and commanding it to return to the kindergarten.

She gives one last look back as the corruption carries her away. Rose was still protesting as the other two dragged her back towards the warp pad. She didn't miss he fact that The Pearl seemed to have recovered both of the fusions gems unharmed, which meant she'd have to deal with that abomination again in the future.

Not that it mattered now. She had her prize still clutched tight in her hand.

Everything was going to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Steven is referred to as Rose and with she/her pronouns for some parts of this chapter. This is because things are more from Jasper's POV, and she thinks Steven is Rose. So please no angry comments that I got Steven's gender wrong. I am well aware that he is male.
> 
> Chapter summary: Jasper, currently at her kindergarten collecting corrupted gems, reflects on her time on earth and homeworld. She decides the best way to defeat the crystal gems is to kidnap Peridot for an unknown plan. A fight between Jasper with her corrupted gems and the crystal gems breaks out. Garnet is poofed in battle, Steven is injured by the corruptions, and Jasper successfully captures Peridot. 
> 
> I have learned I am bad a summaries. ;-; oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyways. This took about three hours to write, mostly cause I get distracted easily, but it is now very late. This also might mean the writing got sloppier towards the end. If so, my apologies! I hope you enjoyed. Hints of sin will start in the next chapter just so everyone is aware. Comments make me happy, so leave as many as you'd like. Also, the more feedback I get, the quicker the updates. I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days, so keep an eye out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all made it to the second chapter! Great job! Please be aware that we will get into some NSFW content and darker themes in this chapter.
> 
> trigger warnings: forced kissing, sexual themes, discussion of gem reproduction, mention of gem heats, threats of rape/noncom, violence, fully naked gems, ect. if any trigger were missed, please alert me in the comments below so I may add them.
> 
> There will be a chapter summary if any of the content in this chapter bugs you. If not, then please enjoy!

It was always difficult for Peridot to reform. It was one of the advantages of being an era 2 model. It was not as easy to poof her, but when she did return to her gem state it took lots of energy to return to her original state. When she did manage to reform her body she wasn't in the temple or the barn like she expected to be. No, instead she was surrounded by sandstone. 

She was shallow cave, recently dug out as far as Peridot could tell. The entrance was blocked off by huge metal bars, something she should be able to move with her newly found metal powers if she tried long enough. 

Peridot hesitantly steps towards the bars, glancing at her surrounding nervously. This had to be one of Amethyst's pranks, right? She remembered one time Perl poofed and the purple gem place her gem in a pile of trash. When Pearl reformed in a pile of garbage she had been unbelievably angry, and they two had fought for several weeks afterwards.

Just before Peridot could reach the bars she heard a deep growl from somewhere near by. She told herself that a human had simply let lose one of the furry companions they called 'dog' nearby, but she felt her fear grown. 

She grabs ahold of one of the bars with her powers, starting to work on getting it lose. She was so focused on her task she didn't immediately notice when a shadow fell across the cave entrance. However, she didn't miss when a huge arm reached between the bars to hold onto the front of her shirt. 

"What do you think you're dong?" Peridot flinches at the sound of Jasper's voice.

This wasn't a prank after all. 

 

Jasper could have laughed at the look of pure horror on the green gems face when she'd grabbed her. Not to smug now that she'd been stripped of her limb enhancers and status. Peridot had been so frustrating during the mission to earth, but now Jasper was the one in control. She could finally work out her frustration out on the annoying brat.

She let go of Peridot so she could remove a bar an enter the cage with her. The other stumble away from her until she was presses against the back of the cave, clearly terrified. "Look at you," Jasper stares down at her like she was a piece of meat, " Even more weak and pathetic than when we first met. At least back then you were loyal to your Diamond and Homeworld. Now you're nothing but a traitor. I should shatter you!"

"I-I'm not afraid of you Jasper. I'm a Crystal Gem now! I even have metal powers. S-So back away!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information. She'd have to keep a close eye on his prisoner to make sure she didn't escape. Perhaps even replace the bars with a new material. Tedious work, but worth it to keep her prize .

She decided to worry about it later. For now she might as well make it clear to the gem what use she would be serving here. Peridot's were fast learners after all. She had little doubt this one would submit to her will easily.

Grinning she stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the terrified gems waist.

 

Peridot had no doubt that Jasper was about to shatter her. Why else would the Quartz stand to close to her, their bodies practically pressed against each other. She shudder, closing her eyes and waiting for not only her form to be destroyed, but her gem as well.

Nothing happened. Not even the slightest bit of pain. 

"Tell me Peridot, what do you know about gem reproduction?" Jasper growls right next to her ear.

"W-what?" Peridot eyes open in shock, staring at the orange warriors yellow ones. 

"You heard me. Give me a report. Now."

Something about the order snapped Peridot's brain back to the time before she came to earth. She was created to learn and relay information, just like every other Peridot. So, she quickly informs the other of what she knew on the subject, "I never did much research on the subject since I was mainly trained in Kindergarten operation and technology, but I know the basic history. Mating was forbidden on Homeworld around the same time fusion of two different type of gems was, since the two would often correspond. There are two types of gems, carriers and sires. When carriers go into heat sires an impregnate them with geodes, which will later hatch into gemlings. The need for them was eliminated when Kindergartens started to produce full grown gems."

Jasper nods, a look on her face Peridot could only call predatory, "You know than I'd expect an Era 2 Peridot to know. This should make it easier. Now, what type of gems are Jaspers like me?"

"Quartz?"

"In terms of mating you idiot!"

"M-most Quartz are sires. Although there are some exceptions."

"And you are a..?"

"I'm... I'm a carrier," Peridot says softly, suddenly realizing what Jasper was implying. Her face turned a paler shade of green as she started up at the Quartz. "You can't. It's outlawed! The Diamonds will shatter you if they find out!"

Jasper'sface darkened and she grabbed Peridot's neck, slamming her back against the wall. "Listen to me brat. The only Diamond I care about is Pink Diamond. And she's gone because of The Crystal Gems. I will break a thousand Homeworld laws if it means I can destroy them and this planet. As punishment for becoming a traitor I will use you to breed me a new army of strong soldiers, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But it wont work! Gems don't enter heat anymore. You can... you can mate with me all you like, but geodes wont take unless the carrier is in heat."

"With prolonged exposer to a fertile sire your heat will kick back in. It shouldn't take more than a month for your hormones to get used to me." 

Peridot felt like she was going to cry. This couldn't possibly be happening to her. She knew next to nothing about how to breed. Great Diamonds, she'd only removed her appearance modifiers a handful of time in her existence, and she never paid attention to what was under them! 

Peridot was so terrified, so overwhelmed, that she didn't feel Jasper's hand release her neck, instead moving to grab a piece of her leotard in her strong grip. 

 

Jasper was shocked at the sudden excitement she felt as she gripped tighter onto Peridot's uniform. She had no sexual attraction to the green gem on the mission to earth, and she'd only chosen her because she was the most convenient one to use to grow her army. But as she watched the small gem gaze up at her in fear she couldn't help the primal pleasure that burned in her core.

Who would care if Jasper took pleasure from the gem she held captive? Well, who beside Peridot?

Jasper smirks to herself as she leans forward, capturing the others mouth in an aggressive kiss while at the same time getting a tighter grip of the fabric. It only took one firm tug to shred the fabric, leaving Peridot's body completely exposed to her.

 

Jasper was trying to eat her. What else would she be doing as she mashed their mouths together? Jasper was biting her lip painfully, and Peridot couldn't even cry out. After a few second Peridot realized this was a human form of affection called 'kissing'. She'd seen Paulette an Percy do it before on Camp Pining Hearts, although it didn't look like it had felt this painful.

Peridot was in the middle of making a mental note to tell Lapis how awful Paulette was for doing something like that when she felt her uniform get ripped off her body. It hurt as the fabric bit against her skin as it was pulled away, and it left dark marks were it had been pulled to hard. 

Still, if was a relief that Jasper pulled away from the kiss to observe her body. At least that didn't hurt. 

 

Jasper couldn't wait to hurt the exposed gem in front of her. Already bruises were forming where fabric had pulled to tight against skin, and Jasper wanted to add to them. Besides, she knew it was better to get her pent up aggression out know. She couldn't risk poofing Peridot once she was carrying geodes, but for now she could hurt her as much as she wanted. 

She had to admit Peridot wasn't bad to look at. Certainly she was nothing compared to a Pearl, but she did have the same small form. Her breasts were small like the rest of her, dark green nipples noticeably hardening in the cooler air. Her entire body was hairless, a trait Jasper figured was shared by all Peridots since she doubted the green gem paid attention to what was under her clothing. In fact, she seemed to be staring down at her body like she'd never seen it before.

Well, she had better get a good look now. Jasper planned to mark up her skin until it was unrecognizable. But it would have to wait for another day. Jasper had more pressing matters to deal with than beating and claiming the small gem. Not only were there corruptions to deal with but she'd have to replace of this cage with something Peridot could not move. 

Still, one good hit would keep her docile until Jasper could fix her cage. 

Jasper backhands Peridot so hard across the face that she sent the gem crashing to the ground. "Listen up. I have business to attend to. While I am gone you will not reform your clothes. If you even think about trying to escape I will hunt you down before you've even made it out of this canyon and make you wish you were never created. Do you understand me?"

Peridot nods fearfully, one had pressed against her cheek were she'd been hit. 

"Good." Jasper turns her back on her prisoner and leaves her cell. She didn't miss the fact that Peridot had started to cry the moment her back was turned, hearing the small whimpers and sobs from the green gem, and she couldn't help but feel satisfied. 

She was going to enjoy breaking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Jasper takes Periot to her kindergarten and then fully explains to her that she will be used to have gemlings. She then makes very aggressive advances towards the younger gem. Not much plot, mostly just buildup to smut.
> 
> This is up later than I thought it would be. Sorry! We will be getting into smut in the next chapter, so I hope you are all looking forward to it. Because gemlings will appear later in the story, I will be looking for names to call the gemling. Please keep in mind what Peridot or the Crystal Gems would want to call them, and how it applies to their character when commenting suggestions. Not all names will be used due the fact we will only have a few gemlings, and one name is already planned out. As always, comments make me happier than anything else in the world, so leave as may as you'd like! see you all during the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. I had written the first part of this chapter about five times, and my computer kept on crashing, deleting, or otherwise destroying it. I have no idea why. But I will assure you that I am writing or doing research (yes, this fic does require research) every day even if a chapter is not being uploaded. I know you all want to get reading, but please readthe triggers first. This fi is now getting into some dark, sin filled territory.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence, abusive relationship, Non consensual sexual contact, grinding, fully naked gems, inexperienced character doing sexual things, sexually confused character, tentacle dicks on female gems (sorry), gem heat, masturbation, hints of Amethyst/Peridot, hints of Lapis/Peridot, Stockholm Syndrome, basically all bad things.
> 
> so, sit back, enjoy, and please tell me any triggers or tags I might have missed

The next few days had been torture for Peridot. Jasper had been quick to replaced the bars of her cage with heavy logs. No matter how strong she pushed she couldn't move them, and they were spaced too close together to squeeze between.

After that Jasper had started hitting her. The Quartz was careful and calculated with her hits, hurting Peridot but never poofing her. It only stopped when Peridot could no longer stand for Jasper to hit back down again. Then she'd leave, leaving Peridot alone for hours and only returning to repeat the beatings over again.

Peridot had prayed every evening to The Diamonds, to Rose Quartz, even to the being some humans referred to as God, that the crystal gems would save her the next day.

The never came the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. After a week with no interaction with anything besides the times Jasper would come in and wordlessly beat her Peridot had given up hope that the Crystal Gems would be rescuing her anytime soon.

They would come eventually. She wouldn't give up hope of that. But she had no idea how long it would take them to find her.

Peridot sighs to herself, drawing her knees up to her chest as she thinks about how to get out of her current situation. Besides the kissing Jasper had shown no other sexual interest in her. Perhaps her thirst for violence had made her forget her original plan for the other gem. Maybe if she just continued to let Jasper beat he without protest then she'd forget her plan until the Crystal Gems came and saved her.

Deciding this was the best course of action Peridot stood up, stretching he aching limbs as she prepared for the Quartz arrival.

When Jasper did show up Peridot didn't try to run past her for freedom or cower in the back of the cave like she usually did. Instead she stayed were she was, head bowed slightly as she awaited the first hit.

It didn't come. Instead fingers ran gently against her jawline, Jasper's thumb brushing away some dried blood from where Peridot's lip had split open the day before.  
Compared to the pain of the past few days it felt like the softest touch Peridot had ever experienced. She lets out the softest sigh, relaxing in the warriors touch.

 

Jasper grins smugly as she feels Peridot relaxing into her touch. In fact, Peridot was leaning into her hand. It was a better reaction that she could have hoped for. This had been the plan, to have Peridot get so used to the pain that even the softest touch would relax her. Still, she did not expect the smaller gem to submit so quickly.

It just showed how weak she really was. 

She moves around until she was pressed up against the other gems back. She leans over to run her lips across Peridot's neck, resisting the urge to bite down and mark her. She was saving that for when they actually mated.

"Lay down Peridot," She orders softly, a growl rumbling deep in her chest.

"But-" Jasper cuts her off by letting her sharp teeth prick the green gems neck, sending a clear warning that she should follow orders if she didn't want to be injured. Instantly she drops to the ground, curling up on her side.

Jasper phases out of her clothing, enjoying the freedom of being of the tight regulation outfit. She takes a moment to stretch slightly before laying behind Peridot, pulling her body tight to her chest with her arms holding tightly onto her.

She couldn't help but roll her hips against the back of Peridot's ass as they laid there. She could feel her tentacle wiggle out of it's sheath to rub against the tense body of the gem she was pressed against. 

Jasper sighs to herself, and stops the movement of her hips. There would be time to focus on her own pleasure later. The point now was to get Peridot's body comfortable enough with her presence to enter a heat. 

"W-what are we doing?" Peridot questions quietly.

"Laying down. You have permission to sleep if you'd like."

"Gems don't require sleep."

"Then just hold still and be quiet!" She growls, starting to get annoyed.

"But-"

"Shut up!" she snaps, silencing the other gem. Once she was sure the other would be still and silent she closes her eyes, letting herself fall into a light slumber.

 

Sleeping together like that became a regular occurrence, although Peridot never slept. She simply allowed the Quartz to hold her while she rested for the night. Peridot had come to enjoy these times. It was the only time she spent with Jasper without the Quartz hurting her.

Well... That wasn't true. Jasper would sometimes run sharp nails down her bare body while they laid there, or grip her body so tightly she would bruise. But it wasn't like the rest of the time, when Jasper would hit her so hard she'd cry and wish that she'd poof. No, this didn't feel nearly that bad. Sometimes it even felt a little nice.

It was the only time Jasper undressed. Peridot certainly didn't like the Quartz's naked body pressed up against her, but it did make her feel less vulnerable when the other was just as exposed as she was. 

Jasper sometimes did thing during this time that Peridot didn't like at all, but it didn't hurt so she didn't complain. Jasper would grind her hips against Peridot often, rutting against her with an appendage Peridot could never see since the other was always pressed up against her back. But from what she could gather it was one of the Quartz's mating organs. It left stick trails of fluid smeared down her back and butt, making sand and dirt stick to her form. 

She would massage the fluid into Peridot's skin after she was done rubbing against her. It did help sooth her sore body, but it made her feel even more dirty, and left her smelling of Jasper. 

After the fourth week of her capture Peridot noticed her physical form malfunctioning. It was getting increasingly hot, and she couldn't get it to cool down no matter how hard she tried. She tried to ignore it, but after a few days she had to admit something was wrong.

She could tell Jasper knew. The Quartz was spending more and more time in the cell with her, sometimes dropping in only to kiss her possessively and grind against her one or twice before going back to work. Which is why Peridot was surprised when Jasper informed her she'd be leaving her for a full 24 hours to hunt corrupted gems.

"Why?" Peridot could hardly keep the whine out of her voice. "I don't want to be alone that long."

"I need to make my army bigger." Jasper informs her. "I'm sure you can entertain yourself for a day."

"Jasper, please don't leave me alone!" Peridot does whine this time. She earns herself a harsh slap, but it barely hurt anymore. It just made her body burn more.

"You will stay here and you will behave." Jasper snaps. She then grabs Peridot's upper arm, pulling her in close for a kiss. When she breaks it she throws her to the ground, "Stay."

Peridot nods, watching the large quartz leave. She knew this meant 24 hours without being beaten. Without being in pain. But for some reason she wished Jasper wouldn't leave her.

She tells herself firmly that it was just the simple fact she needed company. She was a very intelligent gem after all. She needed other gems to keep her from going insane from boredom. Being alone in that cell was simply so boring she'd take anything else. Even Jasper.

Peridot started thinking of the crystal gems for the first time in days. They had to be coming soon, right? They were her friends after all. Sure, she and Pearl didn't get along at first, but they had come to an understanding. Garnet had tried to teach her about fusions and earth. Why would she have done that if she didn't want to be friends? Steven, for sure, had to care about her. He was the first one to believe she could be good after all. He was he best friend. Well, him and Amethyst...

Amethyst.

Peridot felt her body grow suddenly hotter. She shuffles, trying to get more comfortable on the stone floor. It didn't work.

Amethyst had always been so kind to her. Even when Peridot had called her defective she'd forgiven her. She gave Peridot cool nicknames, and helped her figure out her metal powers. Amethyst was for sure her friend. She had to be looking for her.

Lazuli was the only gem who might not care if Peridot was gone. Certainly their friendship was growing, but Lapis was still kept her distance from Peridot.

Not that she wanted to stay away from Lapis. She enjoyed the way Lapis would sometimes laugh when they watched Camp Pining Hearts, and how they'd started to make meep morps together. She enjoyed the way Lapis' wings shined in the light, and the way she looked in her top and skirt with her midriff showing...

Something was very wrong with her physical form.

She was sweating, and her body was trembling. She felt a great need for...something. Something, but she didn't know what and it scared her.

She also felt something happening between her legs. More curious and scared then anything she spreads her legs so she could figure out what was happening to her.

A small green appendage she didn't even know existed had emerged from a slit in her groin. She reaches out a hesitant had, gasping as her fingers brushed it. It felt weird but...but it felt good.

She slips her hand lower, finding a hole just bellow the appendage. It was wet with some kind of fluid that was slowly leaking out of her. She whines, sticking two of her small fingers inside.

Instantly she realized this is what she needed. She needed something in there. Something bigger. She whines, rocking her hips down onto her fingers frantically.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she had gone into heat.

At the moment she could care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into sin now friends. Actually, all of the next chapter will be smut. So, don't read the next chapter if you don't want to see Peridot getting very very hurt.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Jasper has started beating Peridot daily, getting her to become submissive. She starts sleeping with her, trying to force her to enter heat. Chapter ends with Peridot being left alone for 24 hours just as her heat starts. 
> 
> Alrighty everyone. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but as I proved with this one, that doesn't always happen. Maybe someday I will get on an actual update schedule. I am also planning on doing some more one shot based stories both in this fandom and the undertale fandom. If you'd like to see that please let me know! Comments give me life, so leave 666 of them for me. See ya !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's the chapter most of you have been waiting for... The smut chapter. I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. Just got busy with studying. Hopeful the Holiday break will allow me more time to write. Now, this chapter is purely smut. If you do not want to ready NSFW rape content just skip this chapter all together. That being said, read the triggers and then go ahead and enjoy.
> 
> Triggers: graphic non con/rape, forced sex, forced heat, violent sex, biting, gems with dicks (very sorry), knotting, forced pregnacy, just lots of not nice things, masturbation, ext.
> 
> If there is any more triggers you'd like me to add, then please comment below and tell me! Also, this chapter is both my first time publishing smut, and also much less edited than previous chapters. So any grammar mistakes, or suggestions to make this or future chapters better would be appreciated.

Jasper knew Peridot would enter heat once she left. The Quartz could tell for days now that it was coming on, but it was being held back by something. Probably, since Peridot was still scared of her, her body needed Jasper's presence to leave for it to start her heat.

And once it did, it wouldn't stop until Jasper had claimed her. 

So Jasper spent the day hunting corruptions, using the time to let out some of her pent up aggression. It was actually the slightest bit for Peridot's safety that she did this, although she enjoyed proofing the monsters anyways. There had been several accounts of aggressive Quartz like herself poofing or even shattering their mates during the heat process. Most of the victims had been Pearls, but there had been an instance or two where the same thing had happened to a Peridot. It would be a shame to accidentally destroy her form after all the work she put into triggering her heat.

After 24 hours Jasper had managed to collect three new corruptions for her army. Once she placed each of their gems into separate cages she returns to Peridot's cage, eager to see what the gem had done while she was gone.

Jasper was pleased with what she found. The green gem was on the ground, her legs spread as she pumps her fingers in and out of her her entrance. Her tentacle had also emerged, although it was not nearly as big as Jaspers, nor did it have the knot at the base that marked some gems as a sires.

Jasper lets out a low growl at the sight, and Peridot quickly freezes. She looks up at Jasper with a mixture of several emotions, the main ones being fear and arousal. It was quiet possibly the most beautiful thing Jasper had seen on another gems face.

Jasper quickly enters her cage, stalking over to the green gem while she poofs off her own clothing. She grabs Peridot's wrist, pulling her fingers away from her entrance and up to her mouth. She licks Peridot's slick off of her fingers, tasting the small gems arousal.

"I've waited so long for this." Jasper hisses, slapping Peridot across the face. "Only to find you pleasuring yourself like a little slut. You're mine Peridot. You will not touch yourself unless I order you to. Do you understand me?"

Peridot nods, eyes wide even as her hips buck uncontrollably. She lets out a small yelp as Jasper slams a hand down on her lower stomach, holding her hips still as Jasper uses her other hand to press a large finger into Peridot's entrance.

"You're so tight." Jasper says, slowly pushing her finger deeper into Peridot. "I'm going to rip you in half."

Peridot lets out a small whimper, "Please... Jasper! I need... I need..."

"You need to be bred." Jasper snarls. She pulls her finger out of Peridot's entrance, then flips her onto her stomach. "Get on your hands and knees."

 

Peridot quickly does as Jasper orders. She'd do anything to make the burning into her blood go away. To make the ache in her core stop.

She flinches when Jasper grips her hips, dragging her back slightly until she was pressed against the larger gems body.

Suddenly something very large was being pressed into her entrance, penetrating her body. It was much larger than Peridot had expected, and she let out a small cry as pain suddenly overtook her.

It hurt. It hurt more than Peridot could have possibly imagined. Jasper was just so much bigger than she was, and she could feel every painful inch as Jasper slid into her core.

It hurt, but it also felt right. This is what her body was craving even if Peridot didn't understand why. Every inch Japser slid into her seared with pain, but it also seared with something else.

Pleasure?

It just didn't make sense. Pain and pleasure were not two things a body should feeling at once.

Overwhelmed, confused, and in pain Peridot let out a broken sob, eyes shut tight as she tried to ignore what was happening to her.

 

Jasper huffs as she forces herself into the small gem below her. She was just so damn tight.... Well, she'd planned on making this coupling as painless as possible for Peridot, but even soaking wet as she was too small to not be torn from this.

She could tell Peridot was crying, but she was also letting out small moans as Jasper pushed into her. So she was not only feeling pain then. At least that increased the chances of her geodes taking... Although, at this point Jasper didn't think she'd mind if she had to mate with the green gem a few more times.

Jasper finally slid in fully, stopping for a moment to give the green gem time to adjust. If she poofed her now Peridot's heat would vanish and she'd have to start this process all over again. 

Still, she couldn't hold back for long. Letting out a fierce snarl, she starts thrusting into Peridot. She increased her pace rapidly, enjoying the small squeals and yelps Peridot would make every time she'd slam into her. 

It didn't take long until Jasper felt the knot at the base of her tentacle start to swell. Certainly not enough to stop her from thrusting into the gem beneath her, but if the green gem's walls were not torn before then they were going to be now.

Peridot was trembling underneath her, and Jasper had to wrap a large arm around her waist to hold her hips up. She could feel her self growing close now, and Peridot's walls were tightening around her, signaling the small gem was close to coming as well.

Jasper gave one last thrust, burying herself deep into the smaller gem. She learned over and bit down on the back of Peridot's neck as she came, tasting blood as pleasure rolled through her.

 

 

Peridot screams as Jasper's jaws lock onto her neck, her fangs piercing into her flesh. That... That thing inside her was swelling, and pumping something into her. It hurt but it felt good, felt right. She lets out a shaky moan as something inside her released, filling her with pleasure even as Jasper bit down harder into her skin, rocking her huge hips slowly as more liquid pumped into Peridot.

The arm holding Peridot's hips in the air released her hips, and her limbs instantly gave out. Instead of falling to the ground, Peridot let out a cry as pain filled her core. Jasper has swelled so much inside her that she was stuck against Jasper's hips.

Peridot instantly went into a panic, trying desperately to scramble away even as the pain increased. Tears fell down her face as she sobbed, "I-it hurt... Ah! Please, D-Diamonds it hurts. IT HURTS!"

Over her sobs she heard Jasper growl in annoyance, "Then stop trying to pull away. I swear if you poof yourself trying to get away then I will make you suffer."

"B-but it's stuck a-and it hurts..." Peridot cries, her attempts to scramble away growing weaker. 

"It's supposed to swell and stay stuck. Increases the chance of the geodes taking." Jasper tells her. She wraps an arm around the other gem, moving them so they were laying on their sides. Peridot had stopped struggling, and was now just silently sobbing as Jasper pulled her tight to her chest.

After a few minutes Peridot finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing. Her entire body hurt, but the burning in her blood and core had stopped. She could feel Jasper licking the wound on her neck, and hear the large gem continuously growling deep in her chest.

"There's no way I'm going to get out of here, am I?" Peridot asks softly, more to herself than to Jasper.

The growling stopped momentarily, and she could feel Jasper mutter, "No. You're mine now. My perfect mate to make my perfect army," against her neck before Jasper kissed the wound that marked her as claimed.

Peridot nods slowly. She could feel something inside break, snap, disappear.... But she didn't care. She just wanted her body to stop hurting. She just wanted to feel safe again.

....she just wanted Jasper to take care of her.

Peridot feels Jasper wrap her arms more snugly around her, and her body slowly relaxed. She closed her eyes, and sighed as she felt everything slowly disappear.

For the first time since she was created, Peridot fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor poor Peri. I don't know why I wanted to do this to her.
> 
> Chapter summary: Peridot gets raped. That is all that happens in this chapter. No plot comes out of this whatsoever. We're just writing porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments make my day. Trust me, if you ask me to update the chapter soon, I am 99% more likely to get it up sooner. I also want to know what you want from this fic. Happy ending? Soul crushing ending? Gemlings? More smut? ASK AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO GIVE IT TO YOU!! JUST KEEP COMMENTING.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, and will be getting to your comments as soon as I post this chapter. Fun fact, on Christmas Eve I spent 2 hours writing a Christmas themed chapter for you all to have, and my phone died, losing all my progress. So not festiveness for you! However, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and enjoy this incredibly short chapter about Peridot suffering.
> 
> READ THE TAGS OR ELSE... I don't have a good threat but you all should make sure there is now content that will trigger you because I want everyone to enjoy this fanfic not feel bad because of it.... says the person writing people suffering, but you know what I mean.
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of past rape/noncon, mention of attempted forced pregnancy, feeling worthless, depression, maniputive Jasper, Peridot is getting Stalkholme Syndrome badly now, very light sex content, kind of, mention of gem heats, mention of multiple misscarages, mostly just Peridot being sad tbh.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and that this will satisfy you until I get the next chapter up. (Which will hopefully be in the next month at the most and will be a lot longer and will be mainly smut. Yay!)

None of them missed her. Peridot knew that none of them did. She was worthless, a burden, and the Crystal Gems wouldn't want someone like her. No one would want someone like her.

Except Jasper. Jasper cared enough to keep her around, to keep her alive even if she'd failed to give the Quartz the one thing she wanted.

Three times now, and Peridot had not birthed geodes. Three heats, desperate and wanting to please but now matter how much Peridot tried her body refused. Three times now, and the small gems that had started to grown inside her died before they could even be called alive. Jasper only got more and more violent with each failer, which didn't help her body become strong enough to carry the gemlings to full term.

But Peridot didn't blame her! No, Jasper was just doing what she was made to do. Peridot, the submissive, the breeder, was the one who's body was failing to do what it was made for. Besides, even if the beatings were getting worse, they didn't even happen every day anymore, and Jasper would always hold her tightly afterwards. The Quartz would grip her too tight, and tug on her hair, and tear open her wounds. But it was okay, because that's how Jasper showed she cared and it was the only way Peridot knew she was alive sometimes.

The worst days were the ones like today. Jasper hadn't come to see her in at least a day from what she could tell, and boredom was taking over. Boredom more often then not lead to her listing all the ways she'd failed in her life.

She's failed her Diamond, the Crystal Gems, she failed at being a mother, and she failed Jasper. 

Peridot sighs. She'd do better this time. Her fourth heat would be soon, and she was determined to do it right this time. She'd failed at so many things in her life, she wouldn't fail at this. She'd make Jasper proud of her. She'd make her love her.

"Peridot!" The now familiar voice snaps, making the green gem jump. How long had Jasper been standing there, watching her.

Peridot quickly wipes away tears that she's hadn't realize had been falling while she'd been thinking. She knew what was expected of her since Jasper wasn't beating her already.

She lays down, spreading her legs as Jasper leans over her. She muffles her sob with one hand, the other trying to grip the sand that covered the floor of her prison.

It hurt and she was still scared, but she would do it for Jasper. If she could just do this right, maybe she wouldn't be worthless. Maybe she could finally meet the gemlings that continuously failed to grow inside of her. 

...maybe then Jasper would love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the best chapter, but hey, a short unedited chapter is better then no chapter for another month. Or not. Next one will be edited and longer and full of smut, so be happy!
> 
> Chapter summary: Peridot, four months after the events of the last chapter, reflects on her failers. Mainly the fact that she has had several fallers to get pregnant and miscarriages. She desperately wants to feel like she's accomplished something, and for Jasper to love her.
> 
> I love all of the comments I got on the last chapter, it made me so happy and re reading them a few times helped me get back into the writing mood. So your wonderful comments and suggestions got this chapter up. 
> 
> Now pay attention! I am not taking gemling name suggestions. However, there are some 'rules' about commenting a suggestion. Mainly, I'd love an explanation of why Peridot would name a gemling that (Maybe Jasper was well but mainly peridot). Example, Peridot is not going to name a gemling Susie, because it has no personal connection to her, but she might name a gemling Pine after Camp Pining Hearts. Second condition, include in your comment either why you enjoy my fanfic, or why you enjoy Steven Universe in general. I'd like to hear your opinions.
> 
> Along with gemling names, regular comments are encouraged and appreciate. I'd love to hear suggestions, theories, criticisms, and other things about this fan fic. It inspires me to write. Well, that's all. Have a good New Year!


End file.
